BEAUTIFUL NIGHT
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Malam ini adalah ulang tahun Hibari. saat dia sedang menikmati kesendiriannya dino datang padanya. apa yang dilakukan Dino?check insede


Ini fic D18 PERTAMA saya. Jadi, kalu jelek harap maklum yah.

Seperti biasanya, pasti akan sangat OOC apalagi buat Hibari.

And, fic ini buat hadiah ulang tahunnya hibari. Yang sempat saya lupakan *dilempar*

So, selamat membaca.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

DISCLAMER: KHR MILIK AMANO AKIRA SAMPAI AKHIR

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEEPAT, TYPO(S)

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL NIGHT

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam purnama. Bulan penuh menyinari seluruh Namimori. Dan saat ini sang skylark sedang menikmati indahnya sinar bulan. Angin berhembus dengan sejuk. Membelai wajah dan juga rambut hitam legamnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk meresapi perasaan nyaman malam ini. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dia menatap langit yang di selimuti awan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Kyouya?" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Singkirkan tangan mu itu Heneuma." Hibari menyingkirkan tangan seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Ayolah Kyouya, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada ku." Laki – laki itu terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang skylark.

"Menyingkir dari ku Heneuma, kau membuat ku risih."

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggil nama ku dengan benar." Laki – laki itu malah memeluk Kyouya Hibari dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Hibari terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi, sepertinya usahanya hanya sia sia saja. Karna perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang cukup besar.

"Che, menyingkir dari ku Dino." Kyouya akhirnya menyerah.

"Sepertinya aku berubah fikiran. Memelukmu dengan erat membuat ku merasa nyaman. Lagi pula, malam ini sangat dingin, aku mencari kehangatan." Dino memang sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Dino meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hibari Kyouya. Kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Dino Cavallone adalah kekasih Hibari Kyouya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Murid nya ini sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama mereka bertemu.

"Bukan urusan mu." Hibari masih bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kyouya, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit hangat? Malam ini sudah cukup dingin." Dino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Hibari.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan, Heneuma." Hibari kembali mencoba melepaskan pelukan Dino lagi. Dan lagi – lagi Dino tak melepaskannya.

"Ck, lepaskan aku Heneuma."

"Ayolah Kyouya. Kita sudah tiga bulan tak bertemu. Dan besok aku harus kembali ke Italia karna urusan disini sudah selesai." Dino menghirup aroma tubuh Hibari yang selalu bisa membuatnya mabuk. "Hey, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Kyouya."

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Heneuma. Jangan berbelit – belit." Hibari muali terlihat kesal dengan sifat Dino yang tak pernah to the point.

Dengan gerakan cepat Dino membalikkan tubuh Hibari.

"*_buon compleanno__mio caro__. __mi vuoi sposare__?_" Dino menatap lekat – lekat mata Hibari. Tangan kanannya memegang kotak beludru yang telah dibuka dan menampakkan cincin silver yang berukirkan lambang Cavallone yang terkesan indah dan begitu mewah.

"Jangan bercanda Heneuma." Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Tak ada satu orang pun yang akan terkejut jika dia dilamar secara tiba – tiba.

"Lihatlah mataku Kyouya. Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Dino mengalihkan wajah Hibari agar menatap wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Heneuma?" Hibari ganti menatap Dino dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kyouya, apa kau tak bisa melihat kesungguhan ku? Aku tak pernah tidak serius saat itu berhubungan dengan mu apalagi menyangkut pernikahan Kyouya." Dino tersenyum lembut pada Hibari. Mencoba meyakinkan Hibari bahwa dia tak pernah mencoba mempermainkan Hibari.

"Ku harap kau tak menyesal dengan pilihan mu ini, Cavallone." Hibari kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dari Dino lagi. Tapi, kali ini Dino menangkap semburat merah muda di pipi pucat Hibari.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima ku, Kyouya?"

"Bukankah kau akan terus mengejarku walau aku berkata tidak." Hibari masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Dino, senyum lebar yang biasanya terpasang di wajahnya kini semakin lebar.

"**_grazie__mio caro_." Dino mencium kening Hibari penuh sayang. Dia sangat senang. Tangan kanan Dino beralih menggenggam tangan kanan Hibari. Lalu, disematkannya cincin silver itu di jari manis Hibari. Lalu, di kecupnya tangan kanan Hibari.

"Setelah ini, kau hanya menjadi milikku dan tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengambil mu dari ku, Heneuma." Hibari belum berani memandang Dino.

"Sejak awal aku memang milikkmu, Kyouya." Tangan kiri Dino mengangkat dagu Hibari, hingga mata mereka bertemu. "Semua hanya milikmu, _mio caro_."

"Hanya aku yang boleh membunuh mu, Heneuma." Hibari kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri jika jantungnya masih berdetak dengan begitu keras.

Tangan kanan Hibari yang masih di genggam Dino di tuntun ke dada Dino. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan Hibari di dadanya.

"Kau tau, Kyouya. Jantung ini terus berdetak dengan sangat keras dan kencang. Sepertinya dia akan keluar dari dada ku karna aku terlalu bahagia." Dino mengelus pipi Hibari dengan sangat lembut dengan tangan nya yang lain.

Hibari yang merasakan detak jantung Dino juga ikut berdebar. Bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ternyata Dino juga berdebar sama seperti dirinya.

"Kyouya, kau sangat cantik, sangat indah." Dino mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hibari hingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong itu, Heneuma." Dan wajah Hibari menjadi sangat merah.

"Aku tak mengatakan omong kosong, Kyouya. Kau memang sangat cantik." Dino mengecup bibir Hibari dengan lembut.

Dino mencoba menyesapi rasa manis Hibari Kyouya.

"Mphmmm." Hibari melenguh pelan. Kecupan Dino sudah berubah menjadi lumatan.

Lidahnya membelai bibir Hibari yang masih tertutup rapat, mencoba untuk memasuki gua hangat Hibari. Hibari yang mengerti dengan sinyal yang di berikan oleh Dino membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Dino memasuki mulutnya, mengeksplorasi apaapun yang ada di dalam sana.

Dino mulai mengundang lidah Hibari untuk memasuki mulutnya. Dino menghisap lidah Hibari dengan sangat kuat. Seakan tak ada hari esok. Hibari hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Dino, tubuhnya saat ini terasa seperti jelly. Jika tak ada lengan Dino yang menahannya pasti saat ini dia sudah jatuh terduduk. Hibari memukul bahu Dino, dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Dan dia ingin segera mendapatkan udara untuknya bernafas.

Dino yang tau jika Hibari sudah kehabisan nafas, segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kyouya, _Ti amo_, mio caro." Dino mengecup kening Hibari sekali lagi, dengan penuh kebahagiaan, dia juga memeluk Hibari erat, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah, sangat indah. Untuk Hibari Kyouya dan Dino Cavallone.

Dan bagi Hibari Kyouya, mungkin ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan.

Dibawah cahaya bulan dan bintang, juga hembusan angin dingin malam ini. Mereka berdua mengeratkan ikatan yang selama ini telah terajut. Mencoba babak baru yang akan mereka pijaki setelah ini.

Dan malam ini, berakhir dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

END

*selamat ulang tahun sayang ku. maukah kau menikah dengan ku?"

**terimakasih sayang ku.

Hikari :OKEH, saya kilap, saya LUPA ini ultah nya kakak ipar saya *ditonfa*. Saya merasa fic ini adalah fic yang paling penuh dengan kata – kata gombal. Mungkin masih banyak Typo berhamburan di fic saya, dan semoga fic yang ini kagak eror seperti fic saya di fandom tetangga.

Loxy: master memang PAYAH, PIKUN, LELET, pemalas.

*hikari mojok*

Hibari: apa – apaan ini? *pegang tonfa*

Hikari: hehe, ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk kamu. *siap – siap kabur.*

Hibari: jangan coba – coba untuk melarikan diri. *kejar Hikari yang sudah kabur*

Loxy: yare yare, seperti biasanya, setelah selesai membuat fic super ABAL. Pasti di kejar. Oke, tolong semangati master saya yang emang dari lahir sangat EROR ini dengan memberinya review. Review dari para reader sangat amat berarti untuk master saya. *bow*. So, REVIEW PLEASE.

Hikari: REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE. *masih lari*


End file.
